The Famous Final Scene
by Ghita Winchester Alandiss
Summary: "On n'a plus d'être mort lorsqu'on l'est déjà" Se dit Dean... Et si Sam avait complété les trois épreuves? Qu'en serait-il de Dean? De Castiel? Des Anges sans ailes qui ont chuté sur Terre? Et de Crowley maintenant humain. Cette histoire signe le parcours final des frères Winchester, qui ont contournée la destinée, les anges, les démons, l'enfer, le paradis, et Dieu lui-même.
1. Chapter 1

The famous final scene

_**Spoiler : **_Cette fanficton se passe à la fin de la saison, mais en de différentes circonstances

_**Personnages : **_Dean, Sam, Castiel, Crowley et d'autres personnages.

_**Bonne lecture surtout ! **_

_**1.**_

_**Carry on my wayward son.**_

Dean avait l'impression qu'on avait écorché son âme, vidé de son essence, et qu'on l'eut réduit à suturer ses blessures… si profondes qu'elles n'égaleraient en rien la profondeur des abimes de l'enfer.

Il était assis au chevet de Sam… il était mourant, et il ne pouvait rien y faire, ses paupières closes qui ne se mouvait plus, sa respiration sonore et lente… son visage strié de coupures sanglantes. Seul le bip incessant des machines perturbaient le silence dans lequel il s'enfonçait… toujours plus profondément jusqu'à ne plus avoir aucune perception de la réalité.

Il était déchiré et plein d'agrafes.

Dean se rappelait clairement chaque évènement de la veille leur capture de Crowley, leur arrivée à l'église, Sam qui était sur le point de compléter la troisième épreuve afin de fermer les portes de l'enfer à jamais, mettant terme au massacre de l'humanité. Mais ce que Sammy ne savait pas c'est qu'il allait y perdre la vie.

Après l'avertissement de Naomie, il avait supplié Castiel de le ramener auprès de Sam, pour que ce dernier renonce aux épreuves, mais l'ange s'était volatilisé avant que Dean ne puisse formuler sa requête.

Castiel était retourné au paradis, pour retrouver Metatron afin de compléter les épreuves dictées par la tablette des anges pour enfermer les anges au paradis à jamais. Mais tout ce que vit Cas était la coulée de sang qui s'échappait du crane de Naomie, et Metatron qui mit une lame sous sa gorge, puis prit sa grace angélique… le rendant humain.

Dean avait supplié Castiel de revenir mais ce dernier ne répondait à aucune de ses prières, il était affolé et détruit… il ne pouvait perdre son petit frère… pas encore.

Il avait vérifié l'heure… il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant la huitième heure de l'épreuve qui consistait à guérir un démon, notamment Crowley – le roi de l'enfer – qui avait usé de tout son pouvoir pour empêcher les Winchester de compléter les épreuves.

Il n'avait pas l'Impala, aucun véhicule, c'est alors qu'il surprit un petit van garé devant un bar à la clientèle invisible. Il fracassa la vitre, ouvrit la portière et roula avec aussi vite que le véhicule le lui permettait.

Vingt-neuf minutes…

Dean sortit du véhicule, ses larmes cristallines coincées entre ses paupières, ses pensées étaient embrumées… il n y'avait qu'un seul mot qui se répétait sans cesse… « Sam… ». Sa gorge était nouée, son estomac contracté en un nœud irréversible, chaque respiration qu'il prenait était comme une lave brulante qui coulait sur ses poumons.

Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas,

« SAM ! » Cria-t-il.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Sam avait abattu sa paume ensanglantée sur la bouche de Crowley, en marmonnant un léger « Lustra » tellement il avait épuisé le peu de forces qui ravivait ses membres.

La pièce fut illuminée d'un flash aveuglant, surgi du néon, comme une explosion nucléaire.

Dean rouvrit ses yeux, et vit Sammy qui gisait près de lui, il rampa vers son corps.

« Sam, sanglota-t-il, je t'en supplie, non Sammy, non… dis quelque chose. »

Sammy prit une bouffée d'air, péniblement.

« J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi… »

Le sol commença à vibrer sous leurs pieds, en un tremblement incessant.

Mais tout ce qui comptait pour Dean c'était le dernier éclat de vie qui perlait dans les yeux de Sam.

« Dean, ça va aller, ça va aller, j'ai réussi… »

« Non non non non, tu ne peux pas t'en aller… » supplia Dean en tenant le visage de son frère de ses deux mains.

Un faible sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Sam, puis un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Tu peux t'en sortir sans moi, et c'est m…m…mieux comme… comme ça, je t'avais tellement déçu… mais je me suis rattrapé… tu p-p-peux avoir une vie normale, tout ce que tu voulais, tu-t-u dois me laisser partir. »

« Non non… j'étais censé veiller sur toi, j'étais censée veiller sur toi ! »

Sam commença à tousser, et ce son suffit à détruire et écorcher Dean, non… ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça.

« Allez debout Sammy, je t'emmène, debout. »

Le pouls de Sam était tellement faible qu'il en paraissait silencieux.

Crowley, était toujours inconscient sur sa chaise, menotté et attaché. Il était encore en vie, mais humain.

Dean traina Sam jusqu'à l'extérieur, mais sous les secousses du sol ils s'effondrèrent tous deux… les bras de Sam brillaient d'une étrange lueur : l'effet de l'épreuve.

« Les portes de l'enfer étaient scellées. Dean, je-je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » Répondit-il alarmé et impuissant.

Sam retint son frère.

« Je suis fier de nous. »

Dean avait l'impression que ces paroles étaient… comme une lettre d'adieu.

« Sam, je t'en supplie reste avec moi ! »

Mais son frère ne lui répondit que d'un faible gémissement presque inaudible.

Dean releva le menton vers les cieux, et hurla :

« CAS ! CASTIEL ! »

Aucune réponse.

De faibles lueurs éclairèrent la nappe obscur de la nuit qui les surmontaient… mais les lumières devinrent plus clairs… comme des boules de feu et elles se multipliaient en des milliers.

« Merde Cas, qu'est-ce-que t'as fait… » Marmonna Dean.

Les anges chutaient… atterrissant n'importe où.

Dean souleva péniblement le corps engourdi de Sam pour se mettre à l'abri de la chute, mais le Ciel était si illuminé par tous les anges qui chutaient qu'il paraissait presque faire jour.

On aurait dit la fin du monde.

Abritant Sam dans l'Impala, sur la banquette arrière, il prit place devant le volant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer et fuir l'endroit, un corps s'écrasa avec fracas sur le plafond de la voiture, et un autre sur la vitre ce qui causa un violent bruit.

En jurant, Dean s'éloigna, conduisant son petit frère inconscient aux urgences.

Et ils en sont là, maintenant, à l'hôpital, Dean priant un Dieu qui avait déserté.

Dean avait l'impression que sa vie était un roman sans ponctuations, qui se résumait à la violence, la douleur, la perte et la mort.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je m'excuse d'avance pour cette écriture un peu… médiocre, je l'ai écrit à la va-vite :p Bonne lecture ! **_

_**2.**_

_**Knockin' on heaven's door.**_

Chaque fibre de son corps souffrait le martyr, comme si le moindre os, la moindre vertèbre craquait et se détériorait sous son poids.

Sam était inconscient, étendu sur un lit aussi confortable qu'un cercueil, il sentait l'odeur atroce du désinfectant et des produits ménagers, et entendait les bruits incessants des machines qui gardaient l'étau de la vie resserré autour de lui.

Il pouvait entendre les pensées silencieuses de son frère assis à son chevet, il savait que l'irréparable allait se produire sa mort.

Mais derrière ses paupières agitées, Sam vivait une toute autre situation…

_Se dressait devant lui une petite maison au bois rongé et terne, les plantes jaunies t desséchées en sillonnaient chaque recoin, Sam était conscient que tout ceci n'était que pure invention de son subconscient qui essayait de braver la mort et s'accrocher à la vie. Mais il avança comme même, dépassa le seuil de la porte puis s'introduisit dans la vaste pièce éclairée par le feu qui se consumait paresseusement dans la cheminée, ses lueurs qui dansaient sereinement sur les murs, un large fauteuil y faisait face, et quelqu'un y était assis, affublé d'un long manteau noir…_

_Sam s'avança prudemment, et l'individu se leva._

_« Bonjour Sam, je t'attendais. » Dit-il d'un ton calme._

_C'était la Mort en personne. L'un des quatre cavaliers._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Questionna Sam._

_La Mort se rassit, et invita Sam à faire de même d'un revers de main._

_Il s'exécuta, mais il n'en paraissait pas moins craintif, les seules fois où il eut à faire au Cavalier c'était lorsqu'il lui avait restitué son âme après son séjour dans la cage de Lucifer, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient piégée Dean Bobby et lui pour arrêter Cas, ce temps lui semblait révolu._

_« Voyons Sam, débutons par un bonjour. »_

_Sam le regarda d'un air perplexe._

_« Tu te rends compte que tu vas mourir n'est-ce pas Sam ? »_

_« Oui… je le sais, et voues êtes ici pour m'emmener »_

_« C'est ça, mais tu n'y es pas allé de main forte, il n y'a plus aucun démon sur la surface de la terre, ils sont tous enfermés à jamais, alors je dois dire bien joué mon garçon. » Et une étrange lueur de fierté scintilla dans son regard._

_Le silence s'abattit pendant quelques instants, soixante secondes moururent entre eux._

_« Vous allez m'emmener, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour mon frère ? »_

_La mort soupira, puis répondit :_

_« Il va probablement essayer de te ramener, mais il n y'a plus de démons, alors il va probablement en passer un avec l'un des anges qui ont chuté, les anges ont souffert pendant leur chute et sont impuissants, alors ils essaieront de s'approprier des âmes humaines pour régénérer leurs forces »_

_Sam savait que quoiqu'il fasse, Dean allait trouver un moyen de le ressusciter, au prix de sa vie, or c'était exactement ce que Sam voulait empêcher._

_« Je ne peux pas revenir ? »_

_La Mort le regarda droit dans les yeux, et affirma d'une voix posée :_

_« Non »_

_Sam digéra péniblement cette définitive réponse, qui suffisait à le terrer dans le regret absolu, il avait tellement de choses à dire à Dean… tellement de choses, hélas toutes ses paroles resteront silencieuses, perdues dans la sphère de ses pensées._

_« J'irai avec vous, mais à une seule condition, vous promettez que cette fois sera la dernière, que si je suis mort, je reste mort, personne ne peut l'inverser, personne ne pourra faire d'accords… et que personne ne soit blessé à cause de moi . »_

_La Mort hocha la tête, humblement._

_« Je peux te le promettre »_

_« Si c'est ça, alors allons-y. »_

Dean priait silencieusement, demandant l'aide de Castiel, or ce dernier ne s'était pas montré. Il releva le menton, les paupières de Sam étaient encore closes, il avait l'air … paisible, il avait accompli son devoir envers l'humanité sauvé le monde, fermé les portes, Dean n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de son petit frère, et il ne demandait que le réveil de ce dernier…

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses profondes pensées, il sortit de la chambre, et décrocha.

« Dean, c'est moi. »

C'était la voix de Cas, Dean se sentit plus léger comme si on avait retiré un poids encombrant de ses épaules.

« Cas mais où t'étais passé ? Les anges ont chuté, mais dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré ? »

« Dean, Metatron a pris ma grâce pour terminer le sort, c'était l'ingrédient manquant, je ne suis plus un ange désormais »

« Quoi ? Comment ça t'es plus un ange ? »

« Je suis humain, ça veut dire que je peux me blesser, si je croise un ange il me tuera, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont été expulsés du Paradis »

Ça voulait dire qu'en plus d'être en danger de mort, Castiel ne pourrait pas soigner Sam, cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire.

« Ecoute-moi Castiel, tu ramènes ton cul au Bunker et on trouvera une solution »

« D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux mais il me faudrait des jours avant d'arriver au Kansas, où est Sam déjà ? Il va bien ? »

Soudainement, des infirmières surgirent se dirigèrent en courant vers la chambre 912, où reposait Sam.

« Code Bleue. Code Bleue »

Dean alarmé, raccrocha, et avança, les infirmières essayèrent de le dissuader d'entrer dans la pièce mais il se débattait. Le médecin auquel Dean avait parlé plutôt tenait deux palettes entre ses mains.

« Chargez à deux cent ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et il rabattit les palettes sur le torse de son frère.

Son cœur ne repartait toujours pas.

« SAM ! » Hurla Dean.

« Chargez à trois cents »

Et Il réessaya encore, puis s'avoua vaincu. Le médecin regarda le moniteur puis prononça d'une voix accablée :

« Heure du décès : neuf heures seize. »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Désolé, j'ai un peu tardé avec ce chapitre, il était un tout p'tit difficile à écrire (à cause du rewatching des saisons de spn, il me fut vraiment la saison 10 :p )**_

_**3.**_

_**Dust in the wind.**_

L'homme n'est rien, une création de Dieu à l'effigie de l'imperfection, corrompus et injustes. A la fin, il ne reste de lui qu'un tourbillon de cendres emporté par l'aile des vents, ou un cadavre nappé de terre. Rien ne perdure, mais que reste-t-il lorsque la vie d'un homme arrive à sa fin ? Quelques photos jaunies, un son, une voix, un souvenir, une présence ? Et plus important encore : la douleur. Cette peine atroce qui nous accompagne, elle existe au-delà du temps, des lieux, des souvenirs… Dean ne s'était rendu compte de cette vérité accablante que maintenant, alors qu'il venait de bruler le corps de son frère.

Le grésillement du feu persistait toujours, les flammes ondulait et dansaient, et Dean ne pouvait penser qu'à son frère : mort. Sa peau consumée par les flammes, ses os réduits en cendres. Sam, le petit frère qu'il eut élevé, nourri, soigné, avait péri, celui pour lequel il s'est sacrifié maintes fois sans jamais le regretter…

Assis sur le capot de l'Impala il fixait les cendres qui s'envolaient au gré du vent, il voulait prononcer ses adieux à Sam… mais il avait l'impression que des vitres fracassées avaient rempli sa bouche de verre brisé.

Dean se remémora le temps où tous deux – Sam et lui – s'asseyaient sur le capot de l'Impala, à siroter des bières et à contempler les étoiles qui les surmontaient, si brillantes et vives. Maintenant il ne restait que lui.

Son arme était chargé, il lui suffisait juste de la prendre, la pointer sur son crane et de presser sur la gâchette, tout serait fini, la douleur, la culpabilité, tout. Et il pourrait rejoindre Sam, Bobby, sa mère, son père, et tous les disparus qu'il chérissait.

_Non_.

Cas avait besoin de lui, Kevin, l'humanité. Sam avait réussi à renvoyer les démons en enfer, alors il devrait enfermer les anges au Paradis, pour toujours.

Dean ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, mais il fallait qu'il retourne au Bunker, seul. Kevin pourrait traduire le passage qui consisterait à renverser le sort de Metatron de la tablette des anges, il fallait juste que Castiel les rejoigne.

Tout ça sans Sam. Son frère parti à jamais.

Au fond de lui, il n'aspirait qu'à enfin mourir ou trouver un moyen de ramener Sam, mais il ne ferait ni l'un ni l'autre car il s'était fait une promesse, à partir de maintenant. Les Anges, autrefois, avaient dit que tout avait commencé avec eux, les frères Winchester, et que tout doit se finir par leur biais. Il devait alors renvoyer les Anges. Et tout serait achevé.

Dean descendit du capot de sa voiture, et prit place sur son siège, glissa une cassette dans le lecteur, et « Can't find my way home » emplit le silence.

…**..**

Castiel, sous le soleil montant, avançait péniblement. Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'il marchait sur la route déserte, il se sentait faible, impuissant et déshydraté, être humain était difficile. Si fragile et si vulnérable.

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il s'écroula sur le gravier qui jonchait la route, un morceau de verre s'incrusta dans la paume de sa main et un filet de sang en coula. Sa blessure ne guérit pas, la preuve de la perte de sa grâce angélique.

Une voiture passa à coté, la première depuis des heures. Cas essaya de hurler au conducteur pour attirer son attention, mais ses forces étaient épuisées.

Mais le véhicule fit marche arrière, au grand bonheur de Castiel.

« Ca va m'sieur ? Je vous dépose quelque part ? »

Le conducteur avait des allures de fermier, une casquette cachait son crane dégarni, et ses ongles étaient remplis de terre.

Cas étouffa une violente toux et répondit :

« Oui, s'il vous plait. » Répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il prit place sur le siège passager.

« Vous voulez de l'eau ? »

« Oui, ça me ferait pas de mal »

Il ouvrit la bouteille et la vida d'un trait.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je me serai volontiers téléporté mais je n'ai plus mes ailes »

L'homme le regarda avec perplexité.

« Uh-uh, ouais »

Castiel se sentait beaucoup mieux, il allait retrouver Dean et Sam, Kevin traduirait les passages nécessaires de la tablette des Anges et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Pour une fois, il voyait la lumière à la sortie du tunnel.

« Je vous dépose où ? » Demanda le conducteur.

« On est où ici ? »

« A deux heures du Lebanon dans le Kansas »

Pas si loin, il pourrait y arriver.

« Au Lebanon. » Dit Cas.

« C'est ma route. »

Il démarra sa voiture.

« Merci pour votre aide »

« Ah non c'est rien mon p'tit, j'allais pas vous laisser cramer sur la route comme même. »

Castiel se redressa sur son siège.

« Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda Cas.

« Drew, enchanté Castiel. »

Cas acquiesça, et reprit sa contemplation du paysage à travers la vitre. Il fallait l'avouer, c'était bizarre qu'une voiture ait surgi de nulle part, au milieu d'une route qui semblait abandonnée, et en plus…

« Attendez, comment vous connaissez mon nom ? » S'alarma-t-il.

Le prénommé Drew ne répondit pas, il garda le silence.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Aucune réponse de sa part.

« Vous êtes un Ange… »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Drew le frappa d'un poing, l'instant d'après, Castiel avait perdu connaissance.

…

Dean laissa l'Impala devant l'entrée du Bunker, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait plus de kilomètres avec sa tête qu'avec sa voiture… tout lui semblait irréel.

Il sortit la clé de sa poche, celle que leur avait léguée leur grand-père. Il ouvrit la porte, les lumières étaient allumées, Kevin devrait être quelque part.

Dean dévala les escaliers, et soudainement deux billes grises le manquèrent de peu

« Ah c'est toi Dean ! Dieu merci je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre »

Dean avança vers Kevin.

« Un conseil la prochaine fois prends un truc plus dangereux et plus viril qu'un pistolet à billes »

Kevin surgit de sous la table, il avait une mine pire que celle de Dean.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ? c'est devenu dingue ici après que t'aies raccroché la table s'est allumée comme un sapin de noël, rien ne fonctionnait, y'avait pas de réseau, j'ai voulu me casser d'ici mais impossible tout était fermé. J'ai cru à la fin du monde ! Une autre… »

« Pas loin. Les Anges ont chuté. »

Kevin sembla abasourdi.

« Et merde. »

Dean s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Ou est Sam déjà ? » Demanda Kevin.

Dean enfouit son visage entre ses mains, il n'allait pas craquer, pas maintenant, il releva lentement la tête et fixa Kevin, il retint ses larmes mais était conscient qu'elles étaient au bord de leurs chute.

« Oh non, qu'est ce qui s'est passé Dean ? »

Dean soupira bruyamment.

« En gros, je suis arrivé trop tard »

« Tu-tu veux dire que Sam est _mort ?»_

Dean ne répondait toujours pas, la vérité lui était beaucoup trop douloureuse.

Kevin se tint la nuque et lui tourna le dos, il avait trouvé sa réponse dans son silence.

« Putain de merde. »

Dean gardait toujours le regard rivé sur le sol, il n'était capable d'aucun mouvement.

« Donc, ç-ça veut dire que les portes de l'enfer son fermés ? À jamais ? »

« Oui, c'était ça l'idée. »

« Et Crowley ? »

« Il est humain c'est tout ce que je sais, les Anges ont chuté et on s'est barrés, je crois qu'il poirote toujours là-bas, à l'église. »

« Et c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? »

« On se débarrasse de nos amis les trouducs plumés, il doit bien y avoir un truc qui peut renverser le sort de Metatron dans la tablette »

« Oui, je verrai. Et Castiel ? »

« Il est humain maintenant »

« Hein ? »

« Humain je te dis, Metatron lui a pris sa grâce, c'est un grand garçon, il pourra nous retrouver au bunker. »

« Tout ça est complètement dingue. »

Kevin fit les cents pas, Dean se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Eh Dean ! » Appela Kevin.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée pour Sam. »

Dean ravala ses larmes et suivit le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Ce Bunker n'était plus son chez-soi, sans Sam, cet endroit ne devint plus rien d'autre qu'un endroit où travailler.

Il aspergea son visage d'eau froide, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Personne ne le détestait plus qu'il ne le faisait, sa culpabilité le rongeait de chaque part, et il ne cessait de se répéter : _si seulement j'étais arrivée une minute plus tôt…_

Il se déchaussa et atterrit sur son lit. Ferma les yeux pendant quelques brèves secondes. Il rouvrit ses paupières aussitôt, alarmé, les lumières au plafond clignotaient.

Il prit le fusil accroché au mur, la télévision s'allumait et s'éteignait, la radio aussi, un froid glacial emplit la pièce.

« KEVIN ! » Appela Dean.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna. Une silhouette apparaissait et disparaissait, puis elle se matérialisa entièrement.

« Sammy ? »


End file.
